The instant invention relates generally to animal feeding devices and more specifically it relates to an automatic home pet feeder.
Numerous animal feeding devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to supply constant quantities of food and water to animals. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,340,851; 3,385,104 and 4,069,793 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.